Facebook
by Sabaku no Ghee
Summary: ONESHOT! Ino meneliti satu per satu notifikasi yang ada, dan sedikit menahan nafas saat membaca baris kelima. Shikamaru Nara accepted your friend request. Just a simple love story about Shikamaru, Ino dan Sai. Yes-this-is-gHee here. R&R, please?


**Pairing** : ShikaxIno, SaixIno

**Genre** : Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**Rating** : K+

**Warning** : Alternative Universe, dimana _facebook _sangat eksis

**a/n **: berdasarkan pengalaman pribadi. Malah berasa lagi ngisi diary dan bukannya bikin penpik. Nggak tau deh.. kayaknya OOC, kayaknya dramatisasi lebay, kayaknya kayaknyakayaknya... just R&R..

_-_

_Facebook | Your Notification_

_-_

_Home. Profile. Friends. Inbox_

_**Your Notifications**_

_**Today**_

_-_

_Sakura Haruno commented on your status_

_Kiba Inuzuka accepted your friend request_

_Kakashi Hatake accepted your friend request_

_Choji Akamichi accepted your friend request_

_Naruto Namikaze tagged an photo of you_

_Hinata Hyuuga commented on your status_

-

Ino tersenyum melihat deretan notifikasi tersebut. Akhirnya, halaman _facebook_-nya tidak terlihat sesepi dulu—ketika dia lupa kombinasi _password_ dan _e-mail_ untuk mengakses situs tersebut. Hari itu, dengan sukses ia mengunggah koleksi fotonya saat dia berlibur ke Hokkaido, mengisi beberapa _notes_ dan mengirim permintaan berteman pada lebih dari seratus nama. Usaha yang sangat membutuhkan waktu, tenaga dan pulsa untuk mengejar 'setoran' nama di halamannya.

"Wah, aku baru tahu Sarutobi-sensei punya _facebook_! Aku _add _saja ah!", ujar Ino senang saat menemukan nama mantan kepala sekolahnya di masa SMA dulu. Sambil tersenyum-senyum senang, Ino melanjutkan kegiatannya—bahkan sampai dosen di jurusannya pun ditambahkan pada daftar temannya.

Kegiatan _browsing_ ini sangat dinikmatinya, entah kenapa rasanya menemukan kembali nama-nama teman lama menjadi begitu menyenangkan. Setelah berita-berita menyebalkan datang dari kampusnya, mulai dari mendapatkan nilai T di dua mata kuliahnya sampai jadwal bertemu dosen pembimbing yang berhasil memendekkan waktu liburannya, bersantai sambil mengais memori lama rasanya cukup membuat gadis itu sedikit rileks.

Tingkat empat yang membuat Ino sangat tertekan selama satu semester membuatnya tak sempat berinteraksi dengan teman, bahkan sahabat masa sekolahnya dulu. Jangankan kabar mereka yang di luar kota, Ino bahkan baru tahu kalau sahabatnya di jurusan sebelah baru putus dengan pacarnya. Saat ditanyakan mengenai hal itu, Ino hanya bisa menjawab dengan bodohnya, "Sejak kapan Ten-Ten jadian dengan Neji?", begitulah—kuliah terkadang membuatmu menjadi anti sosial.

Karena itulah, Ino sangat memuja pencipta situs tersebut. Siapapun dia, semoga Tuhan memberkati dunia-akhirat orang yang mencetuskan _facebook_. Ino kembali membuka notifikasi, dan tersenyum kecil menerima pesan itu.

_Sai wrote on your wall_.

Ini meng-klik kata empat huruf berwarna biru muda itu dan tertawa membaca pesan yang tertera di sana.

_Sendiri... Di kamar... Tidur..._

Ino teringat keisengan yang dilakukannya sehari lalu, dimana ia mengirimkan lirik lagu yang sangat dibenci kekasihnya itu, 'Kamu dimana, dengan siapa, semalam berbuat apa'. Tentu saja, Sai yang datar itu hanya menjawab seperlunya saja. Kembali Ino iseng membuka-buka halaman teman-temannya, dan berteriak girang saat menemukan nama itu, "AH! LEE!!!", di-kliknya nama tersebut, "dia kan pentolan jaman aku SMA dulu! Hmm... Pasti banyak teman-temanku di halaman dia. Coba kita buka dan pastikan..."

Jemari lentik itu makin menggila meng-klik tulisan 'add as friend' karena menemukan banyak nama yang dikenalnya. Namun kelincahan itu terhenti saat mata biru itu membaca satu nama yang membuatnya tersentak.

_Shikamaru Nara_

_Add as friend | Send messege | View friends_

Senyuman itu memudar seketika. Segala bayangan yang dahulu pernah dilaluinya bersama pria jenius itu seolah bermunculan di otaknya. Kenangan manis dan pahit yang pernah mereka bagi, masa indah dan kelam yang mereka lalui bersama, semua goresan memori yang sudah dikubur Ino dalam-dalam mencuat ke permukaan. Ino memperhatikan foto di sana, pemuda itu masih sama. Wajahnya masih menyiratkan kemalasan, namun mata itu mempertontonkan dengan jelas kecerdasan dan ambisi yang meledak-ledak.

Ya, pemuda itu adalah mantan kekasihnya.

"Shika..", bisiknya sambil tersenyum pahit, "tidak ada salahnya, kan?"

Ada sedikit keraguan di hatinya, namun akhirnya jarinya menyerah dan meng-klik tulisan '_add as friend_' saat itu juga, "Apa kabar dia sekarang? Jangan-jangan dia sudah tidak ingat lagi padaku.", bisik Ino sambil tertawa kecil. Setelah menyadarkan dirinya kalau sekarang dia adalah milik Sai, Ino kembali melanjutkan inspeksinya. Namun tentu saja, bayangan Shikamaru Nara yang sudah tak ditemuinya selama tiga tahun lebih berhasil membuatnya melamun di depan monitor.

Pemuda itu aneh—setidaknya begitulah yang Ino pikir saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Orang yang selalu terlihat malas, berantakan, dan mengantuk, bahkan di saat jam upacara. Ino tidak ingat sejak kapan mereka mulai berbicara, saling tersenyum dan berkencan. Yang Ino tahu, sadar maupun tidak, dia sering mencari kesempatan untuk sekedar melewati kelas Shikamaru. Butuh sekitar tiga bulan sampai akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk berjalan bersama.

Ino kembali tersenyum dan menggelengkkan kepalanya. Cinta monyet, begitulah yang kini ia rasakan ketika mengingat kebersamaan singkatnya bersama pemuda jenius itu. Rasanya Ino masih ingat betapa tidak romantisnya Shikamaru—yang memberikan sebatang coklat dan novel tanpa dibungkus di hari Valentine. Hanya dua bulan, dan Ino merasa Shikamaru hanya berpacaran dengan buku dan klubnya. Lagi, Ino tersenyum ketika mengingat betapa dingin kata-katanya saat memutuskan hubungannya dengan Shikamaru.

Lebih ingin tertawa lagi, mengingat reaksi Shikamaru yang tetap datar.

"Cerita jaman kapan coba itu..", bisik Ino sambil mengembalikan konsentrasi pada komputernya. Bosan dengan situs tersebut, Ino kembali mengerjakan tugas persiapan skripsinya yang harus dikirim via _e-mail_ pada Sai. Gadis pirang itu terlanjur kembali ke Okinawa ketika mendapat kabar bahwa tugas itu harus dikumpulkan esok hari. Karena itulah, ia memohon pada Sai untuk mengumpulkan tugas tersebut pada dosennya. Beruntung, Sai masih berada di Tokyo.

-

"Sudah di-_print_?", tanya Ino dengan nada cemas.

Di Tokyo sana, Sai menjawab, "Sudah. Tugasmu sudah kuserahkan pada temanmu. Si Shino itu. Katanya dia akan menghadap dosenmu."

Ino menghela nafas lega, "Ah, syukurlah..", ucapnya pelan, "makasih banyak Sai. Beruntung aku punya pacar sebaik kamu."

"Baru tau kalau aku baik?", Ino mendengar suara tawa Sai, "Ya sudah. Shino sudah ke ruangan dosenmu, kok. Kamu nggak usah cemas lagi, ya."

Ino tertawa, "Iya. Aku lega kalau tugasku sudah dikumpul."

"Baguslah.", ucap Sai, "Aku makan dulu ya. Nanti aku aktifkan YM-ku."

"Iya, Sai. Sampai nanti.", ucap Ino bersemangat.

"_Bye_."

Klik. Ino menutup flip ponselnya setelah Sai memutuskan hubungan seluler tersebut. Senyumnya kembali terkembang karena hal yang membuatnya uring-uringan dua hari lalu sudah selesai. Karena itulah, Ino beranjak ke depan komputernya dan menyambungkannya ke internet. Tanpa menunggu lama, Ino sudah tersambung kembali dengan situs favoritnya saat itu—_facebook_. Tidak diduganya, 54 notifikasi sudah tertera di sana.

Membuat Ino mendapatkan 150 lebih nama baru dalam daftar temannya hanya dalam jangka waktu dua hari. Ino meneliti satu per satu notifikasi yang ada, dan sedikit menahan nafas saat membaca baris kelima.

_Shikamaru Nara accepted your friend request_

Ino sedikit tertegun, "Dia sudah meng-_confirm_ aku? Cepat sekali.. Tumben dia _aware_ dengan situs macam ini.."

Rasa penasaran akhirnya mendorong Ino untuk membuka profil pemuda itu. Gadis pirang itu sedikit pangling dengan penampilan mantan kekasihnya itu. Kesan yang didapatkannya adalah, "Berantakan..", desis Ino sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Tak disangkanya, setelah menjadi mahasiswa penampilan Shikamaru makin tak terurus saja. Badannya sedikit mengurus dan rambutnya—Ino tak mau membayangkan berapa lama pemuda itu tidak memotong rambutnya.

Namun tentu saja, raut Ino langsung berganti dengan senyuman. Tangan itu langsung mengetik dengan sangat kaku. Ia sama sekali bingung dengan kalimat apa yang hendak diketiknya tertuju pada Shikamaru.

_Shikaa.. Makin kurus aja nih.._

Ino menggeleng, "Oh tidak. Terlalu sok kenal, mending kalo dia inget.", ujar Ino. Langsung dihapusnya kalimat itu, dan mengetik lagi.

_Nara, apa kabar? Saya Ino Yamanaka, masih ingat?_

"Kenapa malah kayak surat resmi gini sih!", Ino frustasi sendiri. Ia mendengus pelan sampai akhirnya mengetik tanpa pikir terlalu lama.

_Halo. Dimana kamu sekarang, Shika?_

Ino mengirim pesan kelewat singkat itu pada halaman Shikamaru dan langsung membuka situs lain. Seperti biasa, Ino membuka-buka halaman deviantart-nya dan membalas pesan-pesan yang masuk di sana. Membuka _blogs_ beberapa sahabatnya dan meninggalkan komentar, mengecek _e-mail_-nya, dan tentu saja mengaktifkan _yahoo messenger_-nya. Selang delapan menit, Ino kembali membuka notifikasi _facebook-_nya, dan benar saja—sudah ada dua pesan yang masuk.

_Sakura Haruno also commented on her photo_

_Shikamaru Nara wrote on your wall_

"Eh?", Ino tak dapat mempercayai matanya, "Shika.. Membalas komenku? Wah, rekor nih. Biasanya dia bakal menganggap hal ini menyusahkan.."

Gadis itu membuka halaman profilnya, dan menemukan satu kalimat singkat di sana. Bibirnya kembali tersenyum kecil.

_Halo juga. Masih di jepang__. Tepatnya di Osaka. Apa kabar?_

Satu kalimat, sangat sederhana. Namun satu detik itu, Ino bagaikan tersedot ke masa empat tahun silam. Fragmen memori yang sempat menjadi kepingan kini menyatu utuh dan membentuk satu mozaik bernama masa lalu. Ino dapat mengingat setiap detail kebersamaan mereka, bahkan sampai yang paling renik sekalipun. Kebersamaan yang dahulu tak pernah dikenangnya karena tak berharga, entah kenapa sekarang begitu menggelitik hatinya.

Kalimat itu memang sangat sederhana.

Ino tersenyum, "Bener-bener deh..", desisnya, "Osaka.. Jauh amat...", ujarnya sambil memejamkan matanya. Cita-cita Shikamaru untuk berada dan mengais ilmu di sana benar-benar dilakoninya. Kini Ino tahu, kenapa saat kumpul angkatan SMA-nya, hanya Shikamaru yang berhalangan hadir. Kenapa kabarnya selalu paling tidak terdengar, dan kenapa tidak ada namanya dalam _confrence_ dengan teman-teman satu angkatannya dulu. Sekarang Ino mengerti.

"Sibuk ya..", bisik Ino sambil menatap foto itu sayu, "seperti biasa, Shikamaru.. Kamu lebih cinta sama pelajaranmu daripada cewek..."

Terdiam. Jemari itu sempat membeku sesaat matanya terpaku pada kalimat itu. Diperhatikannya kembali sepasang mata yang terlihat mengantuk itu, rambut berantakan itu, dan senyuman malas itu. Mungkin pria macam ini tidak akan menarik minat gadis sekaliber Ino yang cukup terkenal anti pria di jurusannya—setidaknya, setelah dia bertemu dengan pria segigih Sai. Terlebih pria yang berjalan ke toliet saja malas, apalagi mendekati wanita. Namun toh nyatanya, Ino sempat menghabiskan dua purnama dengan pria semacam Shikamaru.

Gadis itu terlarut. Ia terbuai oleh kenangan. Tangan itu hendak mengetikkan kerinduan, tepat saat sebuah _box_ muncul tiba-tiba di monitornya. Sebuah pesan _yahoo messenger _dari Sai yang cukup singkat dan membuat Ino sedikit terkejut.

_Sayang :)_

Jemari itu bergetar, bingung hendak mengetik apa. Sampai-sampai Sai sudah mengirimkan pesan lagi.

_Kamu lagi ngapain?_

Lagi, Ino hanya diam dan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

_Yah, idle.. padahal aku kangen nih. Kamu lama banget di Okinawa.._

Kali itu, Ino menghela nafasnya dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Bodoh..", desisnya, "kau terbuai, Ino?", ia tertawa pelan dan menatap avatar Sai. Fotobox mereka berdua saat kencan mereka pertama satu setengah tahun lalu. Ino segera mengetikkan balasan pada Sai.

_Maaf, tadi habis dari kamar mandi ;p_

_Makasih ya Sai, tugasku.. hehe.._

Ino membiarkan tangannya menari di atas _keyboard_, mengetikkan kalimat demi kalimat teruntuk Sai, 'Ya, harus kuakui ada satu detik dimana aku terbuai oleh Shikamaru..', batinnya sambil membuka_ window _profil mantan kekasihnya itu. Dipandanginya agak lama, meneliti detail itu tanpa ada perasaan yang berbuncah lagi. Ino tersenyum dan menutup _tab _itu, 'namun, lembaran masa lalu sudah kuputuskan untuk ditutup—tanpa perlu kubuka lagi.'

Gadis itu memutuskan untuk berkonsentrasi dengan kegiataannya bertukar cerita dengan Sai. Sudah dua minggu ia tidak bertemu dengan kekasihnya itu, dan komunikasi yang kurang memang membuatnya sedikit lupa. Bukan salah Sai kalau skripsinya akan menyita waktu mereka sedemikian parahnya. Ino hampir saja lupa akan getaran itu—yang hampir dirasakannya karena pemuda lain. Namun disadarinya, kalau bukan itu yang dibutuhkannya.

Bukan Shikamaru.

Jemari itu makin lincah mengetik, dan terus mengetik.

_Sai.._

_Aku sayang sama kamu._

_Sayang banget :)_

-

**Facebook : sign out**

-

Author speaks : 1742 _words only the story_! Ajegile! Rekor tersingkat! XD

Simpel gila ni cerita. Iya, hampir semua kejadian di atas bener adanya. Mulai dari 150 _friends facebook_ yang saya kumpulin cuma dalam waktu dua hari, mantan saya yang ngasihin kado tanpa dibungkus, kepsek sma saya yang ternyata punya pesbuk, nilai kuliah saya, dan pacar saya yang sibuk Tugas Akhir tapi masih aja saya suruh2 nge-print tugas kuliah saya. And FYI, sang mantan saya itu beneran kabur ke Osaka setelah dia lulus sma. Ada yang nggak nyata juga sih, kenyataannya saya ngga YM-an semesra itu kok, muahahaha...

Intinya.....jangan menengok ke belakang karena di sampingmu sekarang sudah ada yang worth it untuk dipertahankan. Jangan mengais memori lama karena ada seseorang yang siap buat menjadi masa depan. Cintailah apa yang ada, jangan biarkan satu detik getaran lain merusak apa yang sudah dibina. Ceilah, sok penasihat pernikahan aja sih saya...muahahaha...mantan, mantan...terkadang bisa bikin senyum2 mengenang jaman batu, kadang bisa bikin murka. Jangan komen2 soal penpik ini di pesbuk ya! Muahahahahahaaha!!!

Well, I dunno apakah ini cerita jelas bagi kalian. Ini ngerjainnya kilat gila, cuma dua jam doang.. itu juga plus buka2 pesbuk ama YM-an....mind to R&R?

**Saran, kritik, masukan, tebakan akan sangat berarti :)**

**gHee**


End file.
